1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of radiation detection systems and more particularly to embodiments for underwater vehicles with materials capable of detecting and collecting samples of photon and possibly neutron ionizing types of radiation fields incorporated as integral structural members in the vehicle.
2. Background
Terrorist groups and rogue nation states have threatened to utilize radiological and nuclear materials as threat weapons against the United States and other countries in the world. Storage and transportation of these materials and weapons would likely occur in maritime vessels or seaport facilities that are difficult to access by manned-missions. An unmanned underwater vehicle (UUV) could be covertly sent in to such a vessel or facility to conduct radiological field measurement evaluations in the vicinity of the suspect target(s). However, large radiation detector volumes and corresponding weights are generally required for detector sensitivity making deployment of conventional detection systems in a UUV unworkable due to size constrains.
Current solutions utilize manned teams employing handheld radiation detectors, manned aircraft with solid-state detector payloads, and large unmanned air vehicles (UAVs) with miniaturized solid-state radiation detector payloads. These solutions have disadvantages and limitations because they expose the manned teams, manned aircraft and/or UAV systems to safety and security related consequences with the potential likelihood of interdiction, capture and/or awareness by the enemy because of the large signature associated with their presence, and hence limit covert and overt mission capabilities. Solid state radiation detectors generally are characterized with low detector volumes, and thus are not as efficient as large radiation scintillator systems for detection of energized photons. This is due to the interaction physics within the radiation detector and the statistical likelihood of interaction between the radiation photons to be measured and the volumetric size of radiation detectors.
It is therefore desirable to provide a radiation detection system which can be effectively deployed in a UUV with sufficient detector volume for reliable operation. It if further desirable that such a UUV have capability to include spectrometry devices that would permit isotope identification. It is further desirable that the UUV incorporate an operator directed or autonomous steering system to permit the device to be directed to an area of interest, or would permit the craft to troll in areas of interest with little or no operator intervention.